


Mein Dezember

by uena



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uena/pseuds/uena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Weihnachten allein zu sein ist schlimm genug. Sich selbst daran die Schuld geben zu können, ist schlimmer.</p><p>Glücklicherweise muss Jim sich dieser unerfreulichen Tätigkeit nicht allzu lange hingeben. Bones lässt ihn nicht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mein Dezember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emony (artphilia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/gifts).



Der Himmel war bleigrau und endlos, und Jim Kirk das einzige Ding von Interesse in einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen, auf das er hinab blicken konnte.

Der Himmel interessierte sich allerdings nicht sonderlich für Menschen, nicht einmal wenn sie das einzige Ding von Interesse in einem Umkreis von mehreren Meilen waren. Der Himmel hatte Besseres zu tun. Augenblicklich ließ er es schneien. Und zwar ganz gewaltig.

Jim betrachtete die taumelnden Flocken mit einem Ausdruck wehmütiger Geistesabwesenheit und zog die Schultern in die Höhe. Er fror.

Die Tatsache, dass er in Jeans, T-Shirt und Lederjacke auf der Veranda saß, ohne Handschuhe oder Schal, oder andere Kleidungsstücke, die vernünftigere Leute anlegten, bevor sie sich mitten im Winter in Iowa auf eine Veranda setzten, mochte diesen Umstand mit verursachen; hauptsächlich aber fror Jim, weil er allein war.

Er hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass seine Mutter über die Weihnachtstage zuhause sein würde – deswegen war er ja hier – aber irgendwie hielt er es plötzlich für eine dumme Idee, Weihnachten allein verbringen zu wollen. Allein konnte er schließlich immer sein. Ob er wollte oder nicht.

Jim fröstelte und zog die Schultern noch ein wenig höher.

Er könnte ins Haus gehen und ein Feuer im Kamin anmachen, könnte nachsehen, ob irgendwo Eierlikör oder sogar ein paar Kekse zu finden waren. Stattdessen blieb er sitzen, sah dem Schnee beim Fallen zu und rieb sich von Zeit zu Zeit die eiskalten Hände.

Es war nicht wirklich schlimm, dass er fror. Es war auch nicht wirklich schlimm, dass er allein war. Er hatte viele Weihnachtstage allein verbracht, insgesamt sogar mehr als in angenehmer Gesellschaft. Wirklich schlimm war, dass es dieses Jahr hätte anders sein können.

Sein Leben hatte sich verändert, seit er der Sternenflotte beigetreten war. Zum Besseren, so überraschend das auch erscheinen mochte. Plötzlich verbrachte er nicht mehr einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit, in zwielichtigen Spelunken herumzulungern und sich zusammenschlagen zu lassen. Plötzlich verbrachte er seine Zeit damit, zu lernen, beschäftigte sich mit Dingen, die ihn wirklich interessierten … und ging Leonard auf die Nerven. Leonard Horatio McCoy.

Bones.

Jim hatte während seiner fragwürdigen Laufbahn schon viel gesehen – hauptsächlich Dinge, von denen er sich wünschte, sie seien seiner Aufmerksamkeit entgangen – aber Bones war anders.  
Bones behauptete zwar ständig, dass er ihn nicht um sich haben wollte, drohte ständig an, ihn mit dem Holzkopf voran aus seinem Quartier zu werfen, aber wenn Jim ihn brauchte, dann war er da. 

Nicht, dass Jim irgendwen brauchte. Jim war jahrelang allein klar gekommen, und das würde er auch weiterhin tun. 

Aber Bones war Arzt, und wenn Jim auch nicht mehr einen Großteil seiner Zeit damit verbrachte, sich in zwielichtigen Spelunken zusammenschlagen zu lassen, so hatte er dennoch nicht völlig damit aufgehört. Es war schwer, alte Gewohnheiten abzulegen.

Früher hatte es allerdings nicht zu Jims Gewohnheiten gehört, nach einer Schlägerei einen Arzt aufzusuchen. Aber die Sternenflotte sah ihre Kadetten nicht gern blutverschmiert und blau geschlagen zum Unterricht erscheinen, also stellte Jim sicher, dass er zumindest äußerlich ein vorbildlicher Kadett war.

Bones flickte ihn zusammen, fluchte während der gesamten Prozedur wie ein Matrose auf Landgang und ging alles in allem gleichzeitig so grob und so vorsichtig mit Jim um, dass er sich erstaunlich sicher bei Bones fühlte.

Bones war also sein Arzt und irgendwie sogar sein Freund, und wenn ihnen beiden die geheuchelte Wohlanständigkeit der Sternenflotte zu viel wurde, dann gingen sie gemeinsam in eine von Jims zwielichtigen Spelunken und betranken sich. Bones ließ nie zu, dass Jim sich bei diesen Gelegenheiten zusammenschlagen ließ, nahm ihn mit in sein Quartier, legte ihn auf dem Sofa ab und kümmerte sich erst am nächsten Morgen wieder um ihn; verkatert und schlecht gelaunt, aber fest entschlossen, Jim in ein funktionierendes menschliches Wesen zu verwandeln, bevor er ihn vor die Tür ließ.

Er fütterte ihn mit Gemüse, zwang ihm Obst auf, und war die schlimmste Mutterglucke, die man sich überhaupt vorstellen konnte.

Irgendwie war Jim davon ausgegangen, dass er Weihnachten dieses Jahr mit Bones verbringen würde. Das wäre vermutlich nicht der Fall gewesen, hätte Bones es für nötig gehalten, Jim im Laufe ihrer Bekanntschaft irgendwann einmal von seiner Tochter zu erzählen. 

Sicher, Jim hatte gewusst, dass Bones geschieden war – jeder wusste, dass Bones geschieden war – aber von der Tochter hatte er keine Ahnung gehabt.

Als Bones ihm also gesagt hatte, dass er Weihnachten in Georgia bei seiner Exfrau und der Tochter verbringen würde, hatte Jim ihn einen Moment lang sprachlos angestarrt und nicht wirklich gewusst, was er mit den Emotionen anfangen sollte, die sich langsam aber unaufhaltsam in seiner Brust ausbreiteten. „Du hast eine Tochter?“

Bones hatte zumindest den Anstand besessen, schuldbewusst auszusehen, und genickt. „Sie heißt Joanna.“

Jim hatte dieses merkwürdige Gefühl in sich aufwallen gespürt, das ihn immer dann überkam, bevor er etwas entschieden Leichsinniges zu dem größten, kräftigsten Kerl in einer seiner zwielichtigen Spelunken sagte, und ihm war schlecht geworden. „Und du glaubst, dass mich das interessiert, weil -?“

Bones hatte ihn angestarrt. „Jocelyn hat mich erst heute früh kontaktiert und gesagt, dass es in Ordnung geht, wenn ich komme. Ich hätte es dir früher gesagt, Jim.“

„Es ist mir egal, was du an Weihnachten machst, Bones. Es ist ja nun wirklich nicht so, als wärst du mir Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich wünsch dir viel Spaß mit deiner Tochter – und mit der Ex natürlich.“

Der Ausdruck in Bones’ Gesicht hatte es Jim völlig unmöglich gemacht, noch länger mit ihm in einem Raum zu bleiben. Genauer gesagt hatte er es Jim völlig unmöglich gemacht, während der letzten Tage mit ihm zu reden, oder ihn auch nur anzusehen.

Bones war also nach Georgia abgeflogen, und Jim nach Iowa, und da Jim nur allzu vertraut damit war, dass mehrere Meilen zwischen ihm und den Menschen lagen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, fühlte sich dieses Weihnachtsfest auch nicht anders an als die in den Jahren zuvor. Zumindest nicht sehr.

Was sich falsch anfühlte, war die Tatsache, dass Bones ihm nie etwas von seiner Tochter erzählt hatte. Gut, der Mann sprach nicht sonderlich oft von seiner Ehe, gab sich damit zufrieden, sämtliche Lebensformen in seinem Umkreis davon zu unterrichten, wie wundervoll und bereichernd seine Scheidung gewesen war – zumindest für die Exfrau – und Jim verstand, dass er nicht jedem auf die Nase binden wollte, dass er sein Kind in Georgia zurückgelassen hatte.

Aber Jim war nicht jeder. Zumindest hatte er sich das bisher einigermaßen erfolgreich eingeredet.

Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund war er tatsächlich davon ausgegangen, Bones sei sein bester Freund – und dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

 

Die Dämmerung kroch heran, bedächtig und behutsam wie ein Raubtier. Der Schnee fiel nach wie vor mit einschläfernder Gemütsruhe zu Boden, bedeckte alles mit einer Schicht weißen Vergessens, und Jim wünschte, er könnte einfach ins Haus gehen und sich aufwärmen. Er würde sich vermutlich den Tod holen, wenn er noch länger hier sitzen blieb. Langsam aber sicher taten ihm die Hände weh. Außerdem spürte er sein Gesicht nicht mehr.

Das Geräusch eines sich nähernden Fahrzeugs ließ ihn den Kopf heben. Er sah Scheinwerfer, die ziemlich genau auf ihn zu steuerten und runzelte die Stirn. Seine kalte Haut schmerzte protestierend, und Jim zog eine Grimasse, die alles noch viel schlimmer machte. Er hätte schon längst ins Haus gehen sollen.

Ein leises Knirschen im Schnee verkündete das Näherkommen des mysteriösen Fahrzeugs (Jim erkannte es schemenhaft als Geländewagen) und ein lauteres Knirschen, dass es Halt gemacht hatte. Die Scheinwerfer blendeten Jim, und als die Beifahrertür sich öffnete, und eine unterdurchschnittlich kleine Gestalt aus dem Wagen sprang, hinderte er sich in letzter Sekunde daran, überrascht die Augenbrauen zu heben.

Die Scheinwerfer wurden ausgestellt und die Fahrertür des Geländewagens geöffnet. Jim sah zuerst ein langes Bein in Jeans und Winterstiefeln, dann ein zweites, und als Bones die Autotür wieder schloss, starrte Jim ihn sprachlos an. Die kleine Gestalt, die auf der Beifahrerseite ausgestiegen war, tanzte entzückt durch den Schnee. „Es knirscht so lustig, Daddy!“

Bones wies seine Tochter an, in der Nähe zu bleiben und ging auf Jim zu. Er trug eine Mütze, Schal und Handschuhe, und hätte lächerlich ausgesehen, wären diese Kleidungsstücke nicht von jemandem mit Geschmack ausgewählt worden.

Bones ging durch den fallenden Schnee auf die Veranda zu, stieg die drei Stufen hinauf, die ihn von Jim trennten, und ging vor ihm in die Hocke. „Frohe Weihnachten, Jim.“

Jim starrte ihn an. „Was machst du hier?“

Bones zog seine Handschuhe aus, streckte seine Hände nach Jims aus und nahm sie hinein. Es brannte. „Dich vorm Erfrieren retten?“ 

Jim durchlief ein Zittern, das nicht das Geringste mit der Kälte zu tun hatte. Bones’ Hände waren groß und warm und fühlten sich grauenvoll auf seiner erstarrten Haut an.

Jim stand von der Holzbank auf, auf der er viel zu lange gesessen hatte, und seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach. Er fiel Bones entgegen, und Bones fing ihn auf und hielt ihn fest, während Jim sein Gesicht an seine Halsbeuge presste, und drei Tränen auf seinen Wangen zu Eiskristallen wurden. „Du bist gekommen.“

Bones drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester an sich. „Natürlich bin ich gekommen.“

Bones’ Stimme war ungewohnt rau an seinem Ohr, und Jim hätte beinahe geschluchzt, wäre er nicht so ein großer Junge und viel zu abgehärtet für solch ein Zeichen von Schwäche.

„Tut ihm was weh, Daddy?“ Joannas Stimme war unsicher und besorgt, und Bones hielt Jim noch immer an sich gedrückt, als er ihr antwortete. „Nichts, was Daddy nicht in Ordnung bringen könnte.“

Jim erschauderte ein weiteres Mal.

„Wir sollten Onkel Jim ins Haus bringen und aufwärmen.“

Joanna nickte so heftig, dass der Bommel an ihrer Mütze in hektische Bewegung geriet. „Ja, Daddy.“

Sie stapfte die Veranda hoch und öffnete die Haustür, bevor sie sich ihre Stiefel von den Füßen trat und hinein ging. Bones zog währenddessen Jim in die Höhe, legte sich seinen Arm über die Schultern und führte ihn ins Haus.

Jim war ein wenig verwirrt, dass Bones ihm noch keinen belehrenden Vortrag über die schädlichen Folgen einer Unterkühlung gehalten hatte, hatte jedoch nicht vor, seinen Freund auf dieses Versäumnis aufmerksam zu machen.

„Hier drin ist es auch ganz kalt“, berichtete Joanna empört, sobald Bones sich mit Jim zu ihr ins Wohnzimmer gesellte. Bones setzte Jim auf dem Sofa ab, zog ihm seine klamme Lederjacke aus, nahm eine Decke von der Lehne und wickelte Jim darin ein. „Dann behalt deine Jacke an, bis wir das in Ordnung gebracht haben.“  
Bones zog Jim seine Handschuhe an, in den Augen ein Ausdruck geduldiger Sorge, und Jim schluckte trocken. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Weniger dafür, was er zu Bones gesagt hatte, sondern vielmehr dafür, dass er ihm an Weihnachten Sorgen machte. Dafür, dass er so ein verdammter, nutzloser Idiot war.

Bones blickte sich um, nahm den Mangel an Weihnachtsdekoration in sich auf, entdeckte die Heizung und stellte sie an, und betrachtete schließlich den offenen Kamin, der das Zentrum des Raumes ausmachte. „Jim, wo lagert ihr das Holz?“

„In einem Schuppen hinter der Küche.“

Bones nickte knapp, öffnete probeweise eine Tür, fand die Küche und ging. Jim fand sich mit Joanna allein gelassen, die ihn für ein Ding von immensem Interesse zu halten schien.

Und das war nicht der einzige Unterschied zwischen Joanna McCoy und dem Himmel. Sie war außerdem wesentlich mitteilungsbedürftiger.

„Daddy hat gesagt, er fährt einen guten Freund besuchen“, informierte sie Jim. 

Jim zog die Decke enger um sich. „Hat er das?“

Sie nickte. „Erst war Mommy wütend, aber er hat ihr erklärt, dass es wichtig ist, und dass ich Schnee sehen würde, und dass wir morgen Abend wieder zuhause sind.“

Joanna strahlte ihn an. „Schnee ist toll!“

Jim schaffte ein müdes Lächeln. „Manchmal ist er das, ja.“

Joanna betrachtete ihn von oben bis unten. Ihre kleine Nase kräuselte sich verwirrt. „Du bist viel jünger als Daddy.“

Jim blinzelte. „Und?“

Joanna zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich dachte, du wärst älter. Meine Freunde sind alle so alt wie ich.“

Bones kam mit den Armen voller Feuerholz zurück. Joanna tanzte auf ihn zu. „Darf ich dir helfen?“

„Sicher, Kleines.“

Jim beobachtete die Beiden bei ihren Bemühungen um das Feuer, und das merkwürdige Gefühl in seiner Brust hatte nichts mit dem zu tun, das ihn gewöhnlich dazu verführte, sich verprügeln zu lassen.

Bones richtete sich auf, sobald Flammen im Kamin züngelten, und drehte sich zu ihm um. Er trug noch immer Mütze und Schal.

Jim blickte abwartend zu ihm auf. Er sah ihm dabei zu, wie er Mütze und Schal ablegte, wie er seine Jacke und die Winterstiefel auszog und sie neben dem Kamin abstellte. Bones kam ihm größer vor als sonst.

„Setz dich vor den Kamin“, forderte Bones ihn ruhig auf, und Jim gehorchte und stand auf. Die Decke rutschte von seinen Schultern, als er sich setzte, und er wollte sie eben wieder hochziehen, als Bones sie ihm wegnahm.

Jim drehte den Kopf, blickte fragend zu ihm auf und weitete die Augen, als Bones hinter ihm Platz nahm, die Decke um sie beide zog und die Arme um ihn legte.

„Du bist eiskalt“, stellte er fest. Jim musste einen Moment lang die Augen schließen.

Joanna schälte sich aus ihren zahlreichen Lagen Winterbekleidung. „Wird Onkel Jim jetzt krank?“

Jim lief eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken. Bones begann damit, seine Hände über Jims nackte Arme auf und ab reiben zu lassen. „Ich hoffe nicht.“

Joanna beobachtete die Beiden interessiert. Sie war den ganzen Tag mit ihrem Daddy unterwegs gewesen, und sie war müde, aber gleichzeitig viel zu aufgeregt, um schlafen zu können. Außerdem hatte ihre Mommy ihr aufgetragen, gut auf ihren Daddy aufzupassen, bis sie wieder zurück waren.

„Ich hab gar kein Geschenk für ihn“, überlegte sie laut.

„Das geht schon in Ordnung, Kleines“, sagte Bones leise. „Du kannst ihm morgen ein Bild malen oder ihm etwas vorsingen. Das wird ihm sicher gefallen.“

Jim lehnte sich vorsichtig gegen Bones zurück, stellte fest, dass dieses Verhalten toleriert wurde, und musste ein Seufzen unterdrücken. Auch er war müde, aber viel zu aufgeregt, um schlafen zu können. Er verstand nicht, warum Bones gekommen war.

„Fühlst du dich besser?“ wisperte Bones mit einem Mal an seinem Ohr, und Jim lauschte einen Moment lang in sich hinein. „Viel besser“, antwortete er dann. „Bones, was machst du hier?“

Bones blieb einen Moment lang still. 

„Augenblicklich teile ich meine Körperwärme mit dir“, sagte er schließlich.

Jim lächelte unwillkürlich. „Bones …“

„Ich wollte, dass du sie kennen lernst.“ Die Veränderung in Bones’ Ton erschreckte Jim beinahe. „Ich wollte, dass du sie siehst und Zeit mit ihr verbringst … und dass du an Weihnachten nicht allein bist.“

Bones’ Hände hörten damit auf, Jims Arme entlang zu reiben und legten sich auf Jims Bauch. Jim hielt ganz automatisch die Luft an.

„Außerdem hatte ich so eine Ahnung, dass du irgendwas Idiotisches anstellen würdest.“

Jim drehte den Kopf, um ihn anzusehen, im gleichen Moment, als Bones ihm seinen auf die Schulter legte. Beinahe hätten Jims Lippen Bones’ Wange berührt. Jim drehte seinen Kopf hastig wieder nach vorn. Joanna ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder und betrachtete ihren Daddy und seinen Freund aus großen, runden Augen. Fünf Minuten später war sie eingeschlafen.

Draußen vor dem Fenster breitete sich tiefe, undurchdringliche Finsternis aus.

„Bones, was ich zu dir gesagt habe -“

„War Unsinn. Dich interessiert es brennend, was ich zu Weihnachten unternehme. Und ich muss dir über jeden Schritt, den ich tue, Rechenschaft ablegen.“ Bones klang ein wenig amüsiert. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nicht früher von ihr erzählt habe.“

Bones’ Hände bewegten sich leicht, und hätte Jim es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte geschworen, dass Bones ihm den Bauch streichelte. Langsam ließ die Kälte in ihm nach. Langsam wurde ihm richtiggehend warm.

„Es wundert mich, dass die Ex erlaubt hat, dass du sie mitbringst“, sagte er rau.

Bones lachte unterdrückt, und Jim spürte die Vibrationen in Bones’ Brustkorb an seinem Rücken. „Wir kommen seit der Scheidung viel besser miteinander aus. Könnte daran liegen, dass ich nichts mehr habe, das für sie von Interesse ist.“

„Joanna hat gesagt, ihr fliegt morgen zurück?“ Jim versuchte, die Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken und schaffte es nicht.

„Machen wir“, bestätigte Bones. „Und dich nehmen wir mit. Unter keinen Umständen lass ich dich hier allein. Jocelyn hat sogar versprochen, nett zu dir zu sein.“

Jim schluckte, schloss die Augen und drehte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf. Diesmal berührten seine Lippen Bones’ Wange. Er spürte Bones’ tiefes Luftholen an seinem Rücken, dann nahm der Druck, den Bones’ Hände auf seinen Bauch ausübten, deutlich zu. Jim spürte ihre Kraft und Wärme durch den dünnen Stoff seines T-Shirts.

Die plötzliche Hitze in seinem Körper hatte allerdings ganz andere Ursachen.

Jim öffnete leicht die Lippen, und Bones’ Finger krallten sich in sein T-Shirt.

„Jim …“

Jim drehte seinen Oberkörper, drehte sich in Bones’ Armen, bis er ihn richtig küssen konnte. 

Bones’ Lippen waren warm unter seinen, warm und weich und ganz anders, als Jim erwartet hätte. Sie teilten sich, als er seine Zungenspitze darüber streichen ließ, ließen ihn ein und begannen, sich zögerlich gegen seine eigenen Lippen zu bewegen. Jim entwich ein unfreiwilliges Keuchen.

Er presste die Augen zu, winkelte leicht den Kopf an und stöhnte leise, als Bones begann, seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Bones’ Zunge streichelte um seine, erforschte seine Mundhöhle, während Bones’ Hände unter sein T-Shirt glitten und nackte Haut streichelten und erforschten. Jim stöhnte gierig.

Bones’ Hände glitten auf seine Schultern und drückten ihn ein Stück zurück.

„Joanna“, wisperte er rau, und Jim schlug die Augen auf und sah ihn an.

Bones sah überhaupt nicht wütend aus. Nicht mal überrascht. Jim machte die Augen wieder zu. Er war ein wenig irritiert, als er feststellte, dass Bones ihn im Nacken kraulte. Das hatte bisher noch niemand getan. Es fühlte sich erstaunlich gut an.

„Ich sollte unsere Sachen aus dem Wagen holen“, sagte Bones leise. Im nächsten Augenblick stand er auf und legte Jim wieder die Decke um die Schultern. „Ich bin gleich wieder da.“

Bones zog sich seine Winterstiefel an, schlüpfte in seine Jacke, setzte sich seine Mütze auf und wickelte sich seinen Schal um. Dann ging er nach draußen. Jim sah ihm nach und wurde sich bewusst, dass er noch immer Bones’ Handschuhe trug. Er zog seine Hände unter der Decke heraus und betrachtete sie einen Moment lang. Die Handschuhe waren ihm ein wenig zu groß, die Finger ein kleinwenig zu lang. Bones mussten sie wie angegossen passen. Bones hatte lange, schlanke Finger. Jim wusste das. Er hatte sie oft genug angestarrt. 

Er zog die Handschuhe aus und hielt sie einen Moment lang fest, dann legte er sie beiseite.

Jim war sich nicht ganz sicher, was er vom Verhalten seines Freundes halten sollte. Mit Ablehnung kannte er sich aus. Mit einer Abfuhr konnte er umgehen, er hatte oft genug eine bekommen.

Aber dass Bones seinen Kuss erst erwiderte, und dann so plötzlich wegging … Jim kannte sich nur mit heiß und kalt aus. Ganz oder gar nicht. Alles dazwischen verwirrte ihn.

Er hörte Joanna hinter sich leise murmeln und drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie war zur Seite gesunken, einer ihrer Kniestrümpfe hing ihr um den Knöchel und das Haar hing ihr ins Gesicht.

Jim stand auf, streckte sie auf dem großen Sofa aus, zog ihren Strumpf zurecht und breitete seine Decke über sie. In dem Moment, als er ihr das Haar aus dem Gesicht strich, spürte er Bones’ Hand an seinem Rücken. „Wir sollten sie ins Bett bringen.“

Jim richtete sich auf. „Ohne Abendessen?“

Bones warf einen kurzen Blick auf seine schlafende Tochter, dann drehte er Jim zu sich herum und blickte ihn aufmerksam an. „Du hast mich geküsst.“

Jim wusste ehrlich nicht, was er auf diese Feststellung erwidern sollte. Normalerweise befand er sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits mehr oder weniger nackt auf einem mehr oder weniger zum Beischlaf geeigneten Untergrund.

Vielleicht war es eine dumme Idee gewesen, Bones zu küssen, selbst wenn es sich noch nie zuvor derartig richtig angefühlt hatte.

Bones legte ihm die Hand an die Wange, und Jim ertappte sich dabei, wie er die Augen schloss und sich an sie schmiegte. „Ich wollte dich küssen“, sagte er leise.

„Weil ich dich an Weihnachten nicht allein gelassen habe?“ Unter einer sorgsam gewahrten Schicht aus Ruhe klang Bones erschreckend streng. Wie Felsgestein unter einer Schneedecke.

„Auch“, gab Jim zu. „Wenn du nicht willst, dann mach ich es nicht mehr.“

Bones zog seine Hand von ihm zurück, und Jim zuckte beinahe zusammen. Dann spürte er die Nähe seines Freundes, Wärme umgab ihn, und er stellte irritiert fest, dass Bones ihn in die Arme genommen hatte.

„Du bist ein Idiot, Jim Kirk. Und jetzt lass uns meine Tochter ins Bett bringen.“

 

Der Himmel war schwarzgrau und endlos, und schwer damit beschäftigt, Schnee auf die Welt fallen zu lassen.

Jim Kirk war nicht länger das einzige Ding von Interesse in einem Umkreis mehrerer Meilen, auf das er hinab blicken konnte, und dafür war der Himmel herzlich dankbar.

Er dachte ernsthaft darüber nach, heute ausnahmsweise mal die Sonne scheinen zu lassen. 

Als die Sonne aufging, fand sie also zu ihrem Entzücken Iowa nicht länger hinter einem Vorhang aus Wolken verborgen und strahlte enthusiastisch auf den Staat hinab. 

Jim wurde von einem besonders vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahl hartnäckig an der Nase gekitzelt. Er rümpfte sie. Er blinzelte vorwurfsvoll. Jetzt schien ihm der Sonnenstrahl direkt ins Auge. Er blinzelte noch ein wenig vorwurfsvoller.

Der braune Haarschopf, direkt neben seinem auf dem Kopfkissen, verunsicherte Jim ein wenig. Dann registrierte er den besitzergreifenden Arm, der um seine Mitte geschlungen worden war.

Jim zog leicht die Stirn kraus und erinnerte sich daran, dass Bones ihn am vergangenen Abend direkt nach seiner Tochter ins Bett gebracht hatte. Er sog hastig die Luft ein.

Bones gab ein leises Brummen von sich und zog ihn ein wenig enger an sich heran.

Jim konnte mit dem Gefühl in seiner Magengegend nicht wirklich umgehen.

Bones hatte ihn mit ins Bett genommen, geküsst und gestreichelt und Sachen mit ihm gemacht, die vorher noch nie jemand mit ihm gemacht hatte. Dabei hatten sie nicht mal Sex gehabt.

Jim kuschelte sich probeweise an Bones’ warmen Körper, wurde damit belohnt, dass Bones leise grollte und ihn fester an sich presste, und Jim hielt die Luft an.

Ihm war warm, es war Weihnachten, und er lag neben seinem besten Freund im Bett und fühlte sich … er fühlte sich _wohl_. Jim hatte sich in seinem Leben noch nicht oft wohl gefühlt. Er blinzelte hastig, versuchte, seine Atmung zu beruhigen und biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Diese Situation sollte ihn nicht so überfordern.

„Bist du in Ordnung?“ Bones hatte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen aufgerichtet, blickte aus ruhigen braunen Augen auf ihn hinab, und Jim fühlte sich lächerlich jung. „Ich weiß nicht.“

Bones beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste ihn sanft.

Jim schlang auf der Suche nach Halt beide Arme um ihn.

„Was _macht_ ihr da?“

Jim hätte erwartet, dass Bones sich ruckartiger von ihm lösen, vielleicht sogar mit einem Satz aus dem Bett springen würde. Stattdessen hob er nur leicht den Kopf und blickte seine Tochter über seine Schulter erstaunlich gelassen an. „Das siehst du doch.“

Joannas Augen drohten, ihr aus dem Kopf zu springen. „Aber ihr … ihr … _ich_ bin doch hier!“

Jim entfuhr ein Glucksen, und Bones blickte kurz auf ihn hinab. Sein Blick trieb Jims Blut durch seinen Körper wie ein entschlossener Hütehund eine Herde hilfloser Schafe.

„Hast du schon nachgesehen, was der Weihnachtsmann dir gebracht hat?“ fragte Bones lächelnd, während er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf seine Tochter richtete, und Joanna musterte ihn skeptisch. „Der weiß doch gar nicht, dass ich hier bin.“

„Der Weihnachtsmann weiß alles, mein Schatz“, erwiderte Bones feierlich. In Jims Augen schlich sich ein Ausdruck von Zärtlichkeit. Er wusste jetzt, warum er Bones am vergangenen Abend geküsst hatte. Der Druck auf seine Brust nahm prompt ab.

„Geh doch schon mal im Wohnzimmer nachsehen, Jojo“, riet Bones seiner Tochter. „Onkel Jim und ich kommen gleich nach.“

Joanna zog die linke Augenbraue auf eine Art und Weise in die Höhe, dass Jim sich schwer zusammenreißen musste, nicht laut aufzulachen.

Bones zwinkerte ihr zu. Sie lächelte und hüpfte aus dem Zimmer.

„Sie sieht aus wie du“, stellte Jim fest.

Bones schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie sieht aus wie ihre Mutter.“

„Aber sie hat deine Augen und dein Lächeln und wenn sie die Augenbraue hochzieht, sieht sie aus wie du“, beharrte Jim. Bones blickte nachdenklich auf ihn hinab.

Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen schickte viele kleine Stromschläge durch Jim hindurch. Als Bones sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, hielt er erwartungsvoll die Luft an. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. 

Bones legte eine Hand an seine Wange, strich mit dem Daumen sachte an seinem Wangenknochen entlang, während er ihn küsste, und Jim fühlte, wie etwas in ihm nachgab und brach.

Wieder schlang er seine Arme um Bones, zog ihn auf sich und hielt sich an ihm fest. Das Tempo, das Bones ihnen vorgab, machte Jim in gleichem Maße wahnsinnig und glücklich. Bones ließ sich Zeit. Bones hatte nicht vor, so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden, wenn sie hiermit fertig waren.

Jim war nicht daran gewöhnt, mit Vorsicht und Zurückhaltung behandelt zu werden. Es fühlte sich wundervoll an. Trotzdem murrte er unzufrieden, als Bones ihren Kuss abbrach. „Nicht aufhören …“

Bones stupste ihre Nasen zusammen. „Meine Tochter wartet unten auf uns.“

Jim hatte ein wenig Mühe, seine Atmung zu regulieren. Bones und er waren Freunde gewesen, sicher … aber diese Art von Nähe war neu. Diese Art von Nähe fühlte sich so entsetzlich gut an, dass es Jim Angst machte. „Gib mir eine Minute“, bat er mit rauer Stimme.

Bones hob den Kopf und blickte auf ihn hinab. „Jim.“

Jim erwiderte seinen Blick ein wenig unsicher. „Hm?“

Bones’ Finger fuhren durch sein Haar, sanft und beruhigend. „Es ist alles in Ordnung. Ich glaube, sie weiß weit besser als wir, was wir tun.“

Jims blaue Augen weiteten sich, dann fuhr er sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Sie ist erstaunlich ruhig geblieben.“

Bones lächelte kurz. „Ich hab sie auf dem Weg hierher mit Geschichten über dich unterhalten. Sie kennt dich besser, als du ahnst.“

Das entlockte Jim ein Lächeln. „Geschichten über mich, hm? Hast du ihr erzählt, wie wir uns kennen gelernt haben?“

Bones nickte. „Natürlich. Sie war begeistert.“

„Begeistert?“ Jim runzelte irritiert die Brauen.

„Ich nehme an, sie hält es für romantisch, dass du dich nicht mal davon hast abschrecken lassen, dass ich gedroht habe, dich voll zu kotzen“, erklärte Bones ernsthaft, und Jim grinste. „Das war der beste Anmachspruch, den ich seit langem gehört hatte.“

Er ließ einen forschenden Blick über Bones’ Züge gleiten. „Du meinst das hier wirklich ernst, oder?“

Bones lächelte geduldig. „Hättest du mich gestern nicht geküsst, Jim, dann wäre ich nie auf die Idee gekommen, das hier ernsthaft in Erwägung zu ziehen. Bittere alte Männer wie ich werden für gewöhnlich nicht von gut aussehenden jungen Männern wie dir geküsst.“

Jim leckte sich die Lippen. „Wann hast du das letzte Mal in einen Spiegel geguckt und tatsächlich hingesehen?“

Er hob eine Hand und legte sie zögernd an Bones’ Wange. „Du bist nicht alt, Bones. Und du siehst verdammt noch mal unverschämt gut aus.“

Das langsame, ruhige Lächeln, das sich daraufhin über Bones’ Gesicht ausbreitete, brachte Jims Herz zum Flattern. Bones war eindeutig nicht an Komplimente gewöhnt. Jim hatte ihn noch nie  
so lächeln sehen.

„Daddy! Ich warte!“ Joanna klang einigermaßen empört, und Bones lachte leise auf. „Wir kommen, Prinzessin, wir kommen!“

Er löste sich von Jim und stand aus dem Bett auf, und Jim blickte ihm ein wenig wehmütig nach. Er vermisste Bones’ Wärme bereits jetzt. Dann streckte Bones die Hand nach ihm aus, und Jim ergriff sie und ließ sich in die Höhe ziehen.

„Sie hat mir gefehlt“, gestand Bones ihm leise. „Aber ich hatte ihren Hitzkopf vergessen.“

„Den hat sie von dir“, behauptete Jim lächelnd, und Bones’ Augen trübten sich ein wenig. „Ich  
fürchte, den hat sie von mir _und_ Jocelyn.“

Jim kam sich mit einem Mal ein wenig dumm vor. „Was wird sie zu … also … was wird sie tun, wenn sie merkt, dass … ähm …“

Bones hob eine Augenbraue. „Sprichst du von _uns_?“

Jim spürte Hitze in sich aufsteigen. „Ich denke schon.“

Bones lächelte ein wenig und zog Jim mit sich aus dem Zimmer. „Ich habe gestern meine Tochter eingesackt, habe sie in ein Flugzeug gesetzt und bin mit ihr durch Wind und Wetter und drei Staaten getobt, damit sie meinen besten Freund kennen lernt, und damit besagter bester Freund an Weihnachten nicht allein sein muss. Ich behaupte, Jocelyn hat ihre eigenen Schlüsse gezogen.“

Jim weitete in gespielter Bestürzung die Augen. „Du bist her geflogen?“

„Ich wäre zur Not her gelaufen, aber ich dachte, ich komme auf dem schnellsten Weg“, antwortete Bones trocken. Sie waren inzwischen auf der Treppe angelangt. Jim wäre beinahe ins Stolpern geraten, aber Bones’ Hand an seiner Schulter fungierte als Rettungsanker und hielt ihn aufrecht.

Jim wusste selbst nicht genau, was ihn antrieb, als er sich zu Bones herumdrehte, beide Arme um ihn schlang und sich mit dem ganzen Körper an ihn presste. 

„Ich bin so froh, dass du gekommen bist“, murmelte er ein wenig atemlos.

Bones streichelte ihm über den Rücken. „Ich auch, Jim.“

„Ich hab Hunger!“ Joanna stand am Fuß der Treppe und blickte anklagend zu den beiden Männern hinauf. „Und Onkel Jim erkältet sich bestimmt, wenn er sich nicht wärmer anzieht.“

Ihr belehrender Tonfall erinnerte Onkel Jim stark an ihren Vater, und er gluckste leise. „Zwei Mutterhennen.“

Bones knuffte ihn liebevoll. „Hol deinen Morgenmantel. Ich decke den Tisch.“

 

Als Jim in Shorts und Morgenmantel in die Küche kam, stand Bones am Herd, hielt einen Pfannenwender in der Hand und diskutierte mit seiner Tochter über die angemessene Menge Zucker im Pfannkuchenteig.

„Mommy macht sie immer so, dass sie knuspern“, behauptete Joanna stur, und Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Sehe ich aus wie Mommy?“

Joanna zog ihm eine Schnute.

Jim nahm eine Schürze vom Haken an der Wand und hielt sie Bones entgegen. Sie war weiß und mit Rüschen besetzt und am Rücken mit einer entzückenden Schleife zu schließen. „Die könnte helfen.“

Bones grollte ihn an, ließ es sich jedoch gefallen, dass Jim ihm das Ding umhängte. Joanna war hingerissen.

„Sie betont deine Augen“, erklärte Jim ernsthaft.

„Ich bin Arzt, keine Küchenfee“, stellte Bones klar, während Joanna ihm konzentriert die Schürze zuband. 

„Ich könnte die Pfannkuchen machen“, bot Jim sich an.

Bones zog die Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Damit du noch mehr Zucker in den Teig kippst als Jocelyn? Nein danke. Zeig meiner Tochter lieber, wie man Heiße Schokolade macht.“

Jim hatte keine Ahnung, wie man Heiße Schokolade machte. Bones war also gezwungen, seine Multitaskingfähigkeit unter Beweis zu stellen. Jim hatte geahnt, dass der Mann mehr konnte als nur Organe transplantieren und gebrochene Rippen richten, war über diese Zurschaustellung häuslicher Fähigkeiten aber doch einigermaßen erstaunt.

„Jocelyn ist eine Idiotin, wenn du mich fragst“, teilte er Bones leise mit, als Joanna am anderen Ende des Raumes damit beschäftigt war, den Frühstückstisch mit Schleifchen und Glitter zu dekorieren.

(Jim hatte keine Ahnung, wo sie das Zeug gefunden hatte, und Bones verschwieg ihm wohlweislich, dass es in Georgia am Flughafen gekauft worden war.)

Bones wendete einen Pfannkuchen in der Luft und zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Ist sie das?“

Jim nickte. „Sie hat dich gehen lassen.“

Bones stellte die Pfanne auf den Herd zurück, fing Jim mit einem Arm ein und zog ihn an sich.  
Jim blickte überrascht zu ihm auf. Bones sah merkwürdig ernst aus.

„Schmierst du mir Honig ums Maul, Jim Kirk?“ fragte Bones streng, und Jim weitete die Augen. „Nein.“ Er blinzelte. „Sollte ich?“

Bones schüttelte stumm den Kopf, und Jim entspannte sich etwas. Er sah Bones einen prüfenden Blick zu Joanna hinüber werfen, dann beugte Bones sich vor und drückte ihm einen flüchtigen Kuss auf.

Jim war derartige Zuneigungsbeweise keineswegs gewöhnt, nahm aber an, dass sich das recht schnell ändern würde. Er erwiderte den Kuss mit erfreuter Hingabe.

„Darf ich jetzt mein Geschenk aufmachen, Daddy?“

Joanna hatte wirklich verdammt schlechtes Timing. Entweder das, oder sie machte das mit voller Absicht.

Jim beäugte sie misstrauisch. Joanna grinste ihn sonnig an. Japp, definitiv volle Absicht. Teufelskind.

„Ich dachte, das hättest du schon längst getan“, sagte Bones, führte Jim zum Tisch und zwang ihn mit sanftem Nachdruck, sich zu setzen.

Joanna blinzelte unschuldig. „Ich wollte, dass du dabei bist.“

Jim schmolz ein wenig, als er Bones’ ehrliche Freude über diese Aussage seiner Tochter sah, und Joanna schlüpfte aus der Küche, um ihr Geschenk aus dem Wohnzimmer zu holen.

Als sie zurückkam, brachte sie nicht nur ein Paket von der Größe eines Schuhkartons mit sich, sondern außerdem einen großen Bogen Papier, den sie Jim überreichte.

Auf dem Bogen Papier befand sich ein Gemälde, geschaffen von talentierter wenn auch ungeschulter Hand. Das Gemälde zeigte Jim und Bones in inniger Umarmung und sollte das erste von vielen sein, die Jim über die Jahre von Joanna zu Weihnachten bekommen würde.

Mit der Zeit wurden ihre Bemühungen reifer, ihre Hand geschulter, und die Gemälde deutliche Zeichen eines künstlerisch begabten Geistes.

Das wusste Jim jetzt selbstverständlich noch nicht. Jetzt sah er Bones Tochter vor sich, die, so begriff er, an diesem Morgen, anstatt ihr eigenes Geschenk auszupacken, an ihrem Geschenk für ihn gearbeitet hatte; jetzt blickte sie zu ihm auf, die großen Augen in ängstlicher Frage auf ihn gerichtet, unsicher, ob ihm ihr Geschenk auch gefiel.

Jim schluckte, legte vorsichtig das Bild beiseite, rutschte halb von seinem Stuhl, und schloss Joanna in die Arme.

Sie erwiderte die Umarmung, drückte ihn mit energischer Erleichterung und wünschte ihm leise eine frohe Weihnacht.

Jim atmete tief durch.

„Darf ich mitmachen?“ Bones’ Stimme klang gleichzeitig amüsiert und ein wenig erstickt, und Jim konnte nur nicken. Also schlang Bones seine Arme um seine Tochter und seinen besten Freund, drückte beide sanft an sich, und küsste Jim schließlich auf die Stirn.

„Willkommen in der Familie, Jim Kirk.“

 

Ende

**Author's Note:**

> Zugegeben, ich kannte Dich noch nicht, als ich diese Geschichte geschrieben habe, aber von solchen Kleinigkeiten lass ich mich nicht aufhalten. Ich möchte behaupten, niemand hat an Joanna so viel Freude wie Du, dementsprechend soll sie Dir gehören, meine liebe Nadia!


End file.
